


Force majeure.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor go the spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force majeure.

**Author's Note:**

> The title from this is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 25, 2007. It may be treated as connected to my piece “Companion”, but it can actually stand well enough on its own, I guess.

Something had changed between them. There was something else beyond the orders from the top, beyond the blood sports, beyond the rather personal obsession that both of them seemed to have in gutting each other then fucking each other, or fucking each other then gutting each other: the order was dependent on the circumstances of their latest run-in. It would have been good to name it, to declare it for what it was, but Contractors tended to lose things the moment they discovered what they were. Contractors were meant to live and thrive in gray, and in silence.

 

The prelude that time around was a negotiation in the penthouse suite of some four-star hotel – MI6 had assigned November 11 to ‘negotiate’ with the group in question, and the Organization had assigned BK-201 to eliminate the group’s leader. Shots went off, furniture froze, people died, and when it was finished BK-201 was bent over the dresser top, framed by shards of glass and pieces of his mask, pinned between varnished wood and November 11. His knife was embedded in the mirror in front of them, multiplying the image of them pressed together.

 

“Checkmate,” November 11 whispered, smiling, into BK-201’s ear. He only shoved the Chinese agent back down when he struggled, pressing one gloved hand deep into the part where he had broken his arm and another into the bullet wound on his shoulder. BK-201’s gasp almost seemed like a sound he’d make in bed. “Does this thrill you? I didn’t think you were into this kind of thing.”

 

“H… hurry up!”

 

“No, I think I’ll take it slow for now.” The British agent ran one finger, knife-like, down BK-201’s back, and snagged it near the Chinese agent’s pants. “Call it payback for the last time.”

 

Struggling was their foreplay, and near rape was their status quo for coming together. BK-201 always cursed him in the beginning, but by the middle of it he was sobbing for more, pushing the pace, daring November to relinquish his control. November, to his credit, never did, no matter how long they went at it or how deep he was buried inside the only Contractor whom he could face seriously and wonder if their next fight would be their last.

 

After they were finished, Hei returned to his empty apartment to wash the memory of fingers off his skin and November 11 drank a bottle of Bourbon and lit up another cigarette.


End file.
